Love Doesn't Lie
by Lucas-Grabeel-Fan
Summary: A Relsi story! Ryan makes a mistake but the result is much better than he expects. RyanxKelsi, with background Troyella.
1. Chapter 1

Since Mrs. Darbus had not chosen Sharpay and Ryan for the leading roles, they were forced to help paint the props and keep the set clean. This, of course, wasn't exactly Sharpay's forte so she spent the whole time trying to devise a way to get Troy and Gabby out of the way.

She glanced over at Ryan noticing that he was dancing with the broom he was supposed to be sweeping with.

'He sure seems happy' She thought to herself. 'Maybe he doesn't mind losing as much as I do. Oh well, that'll make it easier and less suspicious if I only have to get Gabby out of the way.' Shrapay smiled to herself and started to pretend to paint when she noticed Ms. Darbus was looking her way.

"Sharpay, Ryan, go help Kelsi lift the piano onto the wheels to make it more portable." Ms. Darbus said during the after school rehersal.

"Ugh, are you kidding? I just got a manicure!" Sharpay told Ms. Darbus.

"Very well, Troy and Gabriella, please take a break from rehearsing and help Kelsi and Ryan lift the piano." Darbus instructed the two stars.

Troy and Gabriella had been rehearsing for the Twinkle Towne Musicale for the past three weeks and the play was scheduled for it's debut this Friday.

Troy walked over to the instrument and said "Ok, Ryan you and Kelsi get that side, and Gabriella will help me lift this one."

The group nodded as Gabriella said "On the count of three…One…"

Ryan leaned over to Kelsi. "Don't worry about it, I can lift this side myself, besides, you don't want to hurt your fingers. They're the real star of the show" He winked.

"Two…"

Kelsi smiled. "Thanks, but I think I can handle it." She said walking towards the piano.

"Three"

Ryan had already begun to lift his side when Kelsi got to the piano. However, Ryan had underestimated the weight of it and the instrument began to slip out of his hands. He closed his eyes as he tried to hold it but it was no use.

Ryan's eyes snapped open at the sound of a small yelp. He looked over to find Kelsi desperately trying to push the piano off her foot. He stood there, stunned until Troy pushed past him and slightly lifted the piano, enough to allow Kelsi to slip her foot out.

Gabriella ran over and helped Kelsi over to the piano bench. As Kelsi took her first step on her right foot (the one that got crushed), she winced and let out a small sound of pain while trying to fight the tears. She continued walking but had a noticeable limp.

"What have I done?" Ryan said out loud to himself.

"Oh Ryan, good going." Sharpay said, sarcastically. "But if you ask me, you should have aimed for Gabriella."

"This isn't funny, Sharpay. I could have seriously hurt her."

"So what are you doing over here, stupid! She said as she pushed him towards the piano.

Ms. Darbus was already inspecting Kelsi's foot and announced "It may be broken, dear."

Ryan was filled with guilt. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Ms. Darbus looked him up and down. "Well, you may help her to the infirmary. Now everyone back to work." Everyone scattered back to their places.

"I am so sorry Kelsi! If there is anything I can do, please tell me."

"No sir, you've done enough already, I just need to get to the nurse."

"Sir?" Ryan asked, confused.

"Isn't that what you want me to call you."

"No! You're getting me confused with my sister, now come on, I'll take you to the nurse." He said as he began to put his arms around her and pick her up.

"Whoa there, wonder boy. I think you should take a break on trying to carry things for a while." She said, standing up, only to fall back to her seat.

"I think instead, you should try to take a break from trying to walk for a while." Ryan said to her.

"Ha ha,"she said sarcastically. "Very funny. Now can you just help me walk to the nurse?"

"Hey hey, what did I say about walking?"

"Fine." She said. "Then can you help me hobble to the nurse?"

He smiled. "That can be arranged."

* * *

Yep that's it for the first chapter… so tell me what you think. This is my first fanfic and if you guys don't like it then I won't bother to continue, but yeah it's Relsi my personal favorite. R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

As Kelsi limped down the hallway, clutching to Ryan, she felt people staring. Her face began to turn bright red. Kelsi was a quiet girl who hated any form of attention, and now, she knew she must look so pathetic. She was pitifully limping and holding onto the school's "Drama King."

Ryan looked down and saw Kelsi's face, she looked terrified. "Hey what's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." She replied, still looking towards the ground.

He laughed. "Obviously something is bothering you. Is it your foot?"

"No…it's just…I don't like having people staring at me." She admitted.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Really? But what about when you play the piano in front of all those people?"

"Well it's different then because…I don't know, the piano makes me feel at home I guess."

He smiled and they started walking again. "You know, I used to get stage fright."

She looked up with a confused expression on her face.

"Yeah," He continued. "But after I got into the part, and saw my sister right up there with me, I also felt at home."

Kelsi smiled to herself. "I never would have expected that. Oh and by the way, we just passed the nurses office."

"Oh." He laughed, turning around. "I was just testing you."

"Right." She said as she sat down on one of the beds in the nurse's office.

"Do you two have a pass!" The nurse yelled, looking at Kelsi. It was her usual question. Even if a kid was dying of blood loss, she wouldn't let him in with out a pass.

"No ma'am I'm sorry, but my friend here kinda had an accident that was my fault and I'd really appreciate it if you could take a look at her." He gave her a big smile.

"Oh Mr. Evans, of course I will, but next time please remember your pass." She said with a smile on her face.

Kelsi rolled her eyes. 'I didn't even think it was possible to get the nurse to laugh, let alone allow you in without a pass. But, of course we were talking about one of the Evan's twins, children of the highest donaters to the school. It's not fair that they get away with all this.' She thought to herself.

"Ok my dear, what is the matter?" The nurse asked in a fake, sweet voice.

'_Dear?' _Kelsi thought. "Well, Ryan just dropped a piano on my foot but that's pretty much it." She answered sarcastically.

"Well, you know it's not right to blame others for you mistakes but just let me see your foot."

'She is unbelievable! Is it not possible for an Evan's to make even _one _mistake?' Kelsi thought. Kelsi took off her right sock and shoe. And the nurse inspected it.

"The good news is that nothing is broken." Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "However, the bad news is," She continued. "I still want you to go to the hospital."

"Oh man. Is it really necessary?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course! I know what I'm talking about!" The nurse said as if Kelsi had just questioned her authority.

"Does she need to go now?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, I'll call an ambulance." The nurse said. Ryan looked at Kelsi and saw her eyes get huge. He knew she didn't want to make a scene.

"Uh, no ma'am. That won't be necessary, I'll drive her." He said.

"I'm not supposed to let students leave the property." The nurse said, unsure.

"But it's after school, and an emergency. I'm sure they'll understand." Ryan said.

"Ok, I'll go inform Ms. Darbus of where you've gone." She said as she left the room.

"Impressive display there," Kelsi said with a smile.

"Thanks." He walked over to her, and put his hand out to help her up. She took it but fell forwards onto him.

"What's so funny?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Oh nothing, it's just..." He stopped when he looked at her.

"What now! She asked noticing his surprised expression.

"I…your eyes…they're blue." He said.

"Yes, they are. And so are yours."

He laughed. "Yeah, I just never noticed." All of a sudden he reached out and picked Kelsi up, before she could protest. It was mainly to make the moment less awkward.

"What are you doing!" She asked, trying to break free of his grasp. Eventually, she gave up and they reached Ryan's car. He put her down and then opened the car door for her.

"Thanks," she said as she sat in the passenger's seat. The rest of the car ride to the hospital was silent.

When they arrived at the hospital, Kelsi got out of the car and started limping towards the building before Ryan had the chance to pick her up.

They arrived and sat in the waiting room silently until a doctor allowed Kelsi to go back into one of the rooms. He x-rayed her foot and came back with the pictures.

"As you can see, you have fractures the shafts of two of your metatarsals. Since they are the second and third, they will be relatively easy to treat." The doctor said.

"Um could you repeat that in English please?" Ryan asked.

The doctor laughed. "Ok, basically you have a crack on two of your middle toes. However, since they are both middle toes, no surgery is required and all you need is a stiff-soled shoe."

Kelsi sighed. "I won't need crutches, will I?"

"Nope." the doctor said, putting the shoe on Kelsi's foot. "You're all set Ms. Nielson, and who is this?" he asked pointing to Ryan.

"He's a friend." She said, not wanting to get into all the details.

"Oh," the doctor said as he was getting ready to leave. "May I ask how your foot was injured?"

Ryan looked down guiltily. "I uh… dropped a piano on it."

"A piano, wow." The doctor laughed. "I thought you said he was your friend." And with that he left.

Kelsi thought the comment was rude but then again Ryan really wasn't her friend.

"C'mon," Ryan said. "I'll give you a ride home."

When Ryan pulled up to Kelsi's house, she quickly opened the door and thanked him. As she was about to close the door he asked "Kelsi?"

"Yeah?" She responded.

"It was nice hanging out with you today." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks." She said and closed the door. She ran up to her house without even turning around. (Slightly hobbling because of the shoe.)

'Thanks?' Ryan asked himself. 'Just thanks? She didn't even say goodbye.' He drove off, Feeling slightly hurt.

Meanwhile, Kelsi opened the door hoping that Ryan couldn't see how badly she was blushing. 'I can't turn around. He'll see how red I am. I can already feel my face burning. Wait, I didn't say goodbye. Ok, I'll just turn around real fast and wave. He won't be able to see from here.'

She turned around to find an empty street. "Oh," she said softly. She opened the door and went inside.

* * *

Alright, I'm really sorry Troyella fans, Troy and Gabriella will be in the next chapter. I promise. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsi walked down East High's hallways as fast as she could with the cast on to get to her class. She had a feeling she would be late. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

Ryan was talking to Troy, and he looked really sad or nervous. Kelsi couldn't decide which but she decided to watch them for a while. It seemed like Ryan was asking for Troy's help. Troy nodded and then said something.

"Hey Kelsi!" Kelsi jumped at the voice behind her. She turned around to see Gabriella.

"Oh hey Gabby. You scared me." Kelsi said letting out a sigh.

"Why are you so jumpy this morning?" Gabriella asked, slightly concerned that one of her best friends was acting out of the ordinary.

"Oh, I just…didn't have my coffee." She lied. Kelsi usually didn't lie but she didn't want to tell Gabriella she was spying on someone.

Gabriella laughed. "Aww, well I hope you make it through the day alright. So why are you just hanging out here?"

"Well you know what lack of coffee does to you, makes you kinda slow." They both laughed.

"I gotta get to class now, see you later!" Gabriella said as she left.

'Phew that was close' Kelsi said to herself as she turned around. She started walking and she walked smack into someone.

"I am so sorry Kelsi" Troy said.

"Heh, no problem." She said, straightening her glasses.

"Well I'm going to be late for class so I have to run but I need to talk to you during rehearsals, k?"

"Sure thing, Troy." Kelsi said as she looked at her watch. "Oh crap! The bell is going to ring any second now.

_BRIIIING_

'Great, nice going Kelsi' She ran into her classroom and grabbed a seat. Her teacher gave her a disappointed look and marked her down for a tardy. Luckily he didn't say anything to her.

Kelsi's day passed pretty quickly and after the torture of seventh period gym class, the school day was over.

As she walked towards rehearsal, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her to a broom closet nearby.

"Whoa Troy! What's up?" Kelsi asked, confused to as why she was standing in a closet with the wildcats superstar.

"Well I needed to ask you something in private."

"Mhmm, nothing more private than a public broom closet." She laughed.

"Haha, very funny. Anyway umm… I need some help." Troy said seriously.

"Ok, I'll try to help in anyway that I can. So tell me what the problem is." Kelsi said noticing his urgency.

"Alight, well I have this… friend. He sorta has feelings for this girl. And he doesn't know how to tell her."

"Uh huh, so do I at least get to know who the girl is?" Kelsi asked.

"Well, she uh… she's nice, she's smart, she likes music, but she's kinda shy." Troy said. "That's all I'm going to say."

"Alright well this friend of yours should talk to her, and get to know her better. You know, see if they have much in common. And if he does really feel a good connection then he should tell her exactly how he feels, explain every little thing he likes about her. Girls like that sort of thing." Kelsi explained.

"Ok well he says he feels a really good connection and now he's just thinking about his timing in asking her." Troy said. "He was actually planning to ask her tonight at my party. What do you think?"

"Sounds great. Oh and wish him good luck for me." She smiled and patted him on the back.

The door opened and bright light filtered into the dimly lit closet. Sharpay was standing there holding something up in the air. Kelsi couldn't make out exactly what it was because Sharpay snapped it shut and put it in her purse.

"Fancy meeting you two here, well have fun. Tootles." With that, she turned on her heel and left.

"That was weird." Troy said. "Anyway, we should probably get to rehearsals now."

Kelsi agreed and as she was closing the door behind her, and idea came to her head. 'Oh my gosh, was he talking about me! A girl who's shy and likes music! But who's his friend?

Then she remembered what she had witnessed earlier. Ryan! It had to be him. He was looking so nervous. She also remembered what he had said to her when he dropped her off. "It was nice hanging out with you."

Kelsi rushed to the rehearsals to find Gabriella.

"Gabby! Is Ryan going to be at Troy's party tonight?" Kelsi asked.

"Of course, why?" Gabby asked.

"Er… I just wanted to know 'cause I wanted to ask him something." Kelsi found herself lying once again to her best friend. This has to stop she scolded herself.

"I'm still picking you up tonight right?" Gabriella asked.

"Actually, I think I might be staying home." Kelsi admitted.

"Well then how are you going to ask Ryan that question?" Gabriella was confused.

"Oh, it's actually not important anymore." Kelsi said, panicking.

"Kels, are you ok? You've been acting weird lately." Gabriella asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok. I guess I'm just nervous because tomorrow is the debut. Anyway, I have to go." Kelsi ran to the piano and began to play. The music really did take her mind off of her worries.

* * *

Ok, so I left a few things unexplained but they will be explained in the next chapter. Also, I know there are still no couples yet but at least Troy and Gabriella were in this part. Lol, don't worry, they'll get together soon. :) 


End file.
